1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to pure water systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to pure water systems that are modular, as well as cover assemblies and purification assemblies for such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of pure water in various cleaning applications is well known. As used herein, the term “pure water” shall mean water that is filtered or otherwise processed to remove soluble and/or insoluble impurities such as, but not limited to minerals, salts, suspended particles, bacteria, and others.
Pure water shall include water processed by methods such as, but not limited to, distilling (i.e., distilled water), deionizing (DI water), reverse osmosis, desalination, carbon filtration, microfiltration, ultrafiltration, ultraviolet oxidation, electrodialysis, others, and any combinations thereof.
One common cleaning application for pure water is the cleaning of windows, cars, buildings, solar panels, and other surfaces. For example, the use of pure water in the form of deionized (DI) water, also known as demineralized (DM) water, has been found to be particularly effective when cleaning smooth or reflective surfaces such as metal, glass, ceramics, tile, marble, plastics, and others.
The pure water can reduce the formation water marks and spots, which can be formed by impurities in untreated water that remain on the surface when the water dries. Thus, cleaning with DI water can eliminate the need to dry or wipe the water from the surface (e.g. using a squeegee blade) without leaving water spots and can eliminate the need for any rinsing, cleaning chemicals, wiping, or drying.
Further and without wishing to be bound by any particular theory, the removal of ions from the DI water allows the water to attract and bind to the ions of dirt and other particles on the surface being cleaned, which can also eliminate the need for any cleaning chemicals.
Thus, the use of pure water in various forms can be used to improve cleaning performance, reduce cleaning effort (e.g., remove drying or wiping steps), reduce cost and/or time (e.g., eliminate expensive rinsing or cleaning chemicals), and other benefits.
Unfortunately, many prior art pure water systems are not scalable to different volumes. For example, many such pure water systems have purification media (i.e., filters, membranes, resin, and others) that allow for the purification of only a certain volume of water. In such instances, frequent replacement of the purification media is necessary when using a small volume system in a large volume cleaning application (e.g., large commercial building). Alternately, movement of a large volume system is necessary when using the system for a small volume cleaning application (e.g. a residential house).
Moreover, many prior art pure water systems make it difficult and time consuming to replace depleted or spent purification media—which also limits the productivity gains from such systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for water purification systems that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art.